Blood Red Roses
by Skykittykat
Summary: In the early seventeenth century a girl named Isabella was born to the house of Lancaster. One day she simply disappeared into the night. From innocent girl to bloodthirsty monster. What happens when she falls in love with the one who made her this way?


**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Twilight nor any of it's characters.(Except Edward) They all (unfortunately) belong to a certain Miss Stephanie Meyer (Except Edward) She's a meanie head. She won't let me have the Twilight characters. She hoards them all (except Edward he's mine) and refuses to share them with her devoted fans. All right fine. I don't own Edward either but Maria and George are mine at least.**

I am an evil creature and my beginning was one bathed in blood. Even to today my existence is one filled with the blood of others. I've no doubt in my heart that my end will be one coated in blood as well. You may not understand when I put it this way though, so maybe I should just go back and start from the beginning shall I? 

***

I was born near dawn on December 31, 1608 to Duke Richard and Duchess Annabeth of the noble House of Lancaster. Though I now have hundreds of names describing my infamy, the name my parents chose for me was Isabella, Isabella Maria Lancaster.

My father was a rich nobleman with a large sum of land, this alone placed me in a high standard as I grew up to be a lady at court. Not to mention how my populairity with the men at court grew as I did. Many sought me as a bride prospect and while it may have been a superficial and petty happiness, I was content.  My best friend at the time was a young girl with a good heart. Her name was Maria Alanna of York and we had met one night at a court party when we were both twelve. She had pretty blonde hair that fell in delicate curls to her shoulders and big sapphire eyes as opposed to my waist length wavy auburn hair and startling violet eyes. Though we were opposite in every way possible – her short and me tall, me curvy and her flat as a board – we were practically instant friends. From that night on till our fifteenth years we were inseperable.

Maria was a bit of a tom boy and I was the picture of a perfect princess but we didn't let that get in the way of our friendship. I showed her how to be more of a girl and she showed me that occasionally it's fun to get a little dirty. The night that started the descent of both of our lives was the night we both met _him_.  I remember that night and every night after it till the end with perfect clarity, even through the slur of the years and the forgetfullness of time.

There had been buzz about in the castle weeks that there was to a large party on the first of June. On the day of the party Maria and I had spent hours in my chambers with my maids preparing for the party. Apparently there was a guest visiting the party looking for a bride. A prince, in fact. Both our parents had ordered that we look our best, for the family of the girl he chose as his wife would be made tremendously wealthy. He would be staying in my castle, as we were the closest to his family, till the end of the year. He was to attend all the royal court parties till he had found a wife.  

Naturally our parent's expected us to try and win his heart, so for hours we sat in my room dressing up in our finest dresses and jewelry, doing each other's hair and make-up till we each looked our signature degrees of perfect. My dress was a shimmering silver dress with dark violet accents and small glass beads that sparkled in the light. The dress itself was striking against my pale, almost translucent, skin.

Maria's, on the other hand, was baby pink with with skillfully places pearls and ribbons. The dress would have looked just plain trashy on anyone even slightly less dollish than Maria. I pulled her hair into a tight french twist with loss strands in the front that fell delicately into her cute impish face. Her pearl drop earrings were a nice added touch from my jewelry chest. I had an amthyst necklace with diamond and amthyst cascading silver earrings and my auburn hair falling down my back loosely. When we were finished we smiled at each other and arm in arm made our way to the ball room.

"Ladies Isabella of Lancaster and Maria of York" The crier announced grandoisely, slamming his staff against the marble floor twice as we descended gracefully from the top of the grand stair case. I reveled in the power I felt through the eyes of the men in the room locked upon me and my friend. After all behind every powerful man there is a clever woman pulling the strings and leading the world.

I searched the room with my eyes eager to set my eye on this mystery prince, but the ball room was filled only with the familiar court faces and the extra throne set up at the head of the room remained dissapointly empty, which led me quickly to the conclusion that the prince had yet to arrive.

Slightly discouraged we made our way out onto the floor and curtseyed to the court noblemen that arrived to have the first dance with us.  After an hour of dancing we regrouped at the back of the room exhuasted. We had always been popular but tonight there seemed to be twice as many men than usual vying for the chance to dance with the two us. They probably were trying to get us to choose one of them before the prince had a chance to arrive and scoop us up.

Suddenly the crier's staff banged against the floor twice, bringing the room to absolute silence as we all turned to face the double doors at the top of the stair as they swung open creakily. "Prince George of England, slayer of dragons and bringer of peace." The crier announced in his dull monotone voice. Excited murmurs ran through the crowd and we fidgeted in our seats.

The figure that emmerged was undoubtedly the most handsome man I had ever seen. He brought about the immediate swooning of every girl in the room excluding myself. Handsome as he was I was not about to curtsey submissively and faint. I had my own brain and I planned to take a position in life that would allow me to exercise complete control over it. I looked over at Maria only to see my tom boyish friend swooning in her seat like I refused to.

It was undoubtedly a surprise to see but I smiled at her endearing expression. She was like a little sister to me and already  I could practically see little hearts floating above her head as she stared at the Adonis on the staircase. I giggled as she practically drooled at him. As he reached the floor he looked around identifying all the maiden's hearts his looks had captured, no doubt. He seemed more than just a little full of himself and his looks. He was handsome but Maria and I were not only angelic in our looks but the glare I shot him as I silently warned him not to hurt my friend gave me an unapproachable air that settled on my shoulders like a fine silk scarf.

His eyes matched mine as he turned toward Maria and I and they fine green orbs lit up. His exspression was a cool and unfazed as my own and though I was impressed as he continued to slowly and deliberately make his way over to us, my face showed nothing but cool boredom. I had been sure my violet eyed glare would've been enough to deter. I relented and nudged Maria in the side, "He's coming over here." And giggling again lightly at the awestruck look on her face I turned to face him struggling to restrain my derisive snickers.

His eyes appeared to be glued to Maria and I was glad for her. Prince or no he was not really my type. He was quite obviously all looks and no brain. I wanted someone interested in something other than his looks. I knew I was vain, and with good reason, but I also wanted someone who could see past that to the smart and funny girl hidden beneath it all like Maria did.

As he knelt before us I could imagine Maria's surprise when he kissed her hand, so simply imagine my own when before my very eyes he lifted my own and touched his warm lips to it oh so delicately.   

"Isabella?!" The shock in Maria's voice stung but it revealed how she too had expected him to kiss her own hand. But my friend loved him and I didn't. I definitely wouldn't be falling in love any time soon either I still had so much life left to let myself live in the freedom of sigulairity, at least that's what I thought... But my heart had different plans for itself.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed chapter one of my story Blood Red Roses. I apologize that Edward will not be in this chapter and likely not the next two at least probably. He will appear sooon enough though so hang tight. This is my most accomplished story to date when it comes to writing skills but I know I still have a long way to go in terms of ability so reviews would be awesome. Also first person to read and review gets Chapter numero dos dedicated to them. The first total five peoples to read and review will get a special treat. Namely? I will let them design a character for usage in the story. Whether they play a big role or not will depend but remember Skykittykat does not endorse bribery. Unless it get's results. Which it will...**


End file.
